Vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks for example, include a driveline having a prop-shaft that connects with a rear differential assembly. The rear differential assembly, sometimes colloquially referred to as a rear drive unit, transfers torque from the prop-shaft to the rear wheels. The rear wheels are connected to the vehicle body by a suspension assembly. One type of suspension is referred to as a twist-beam suspension.
A twist-beam rear suspension is a type of suspension having a trailing arm on each side of the vehicle connected by a cross-beam. The front portion of trailing arm couples to the body or chassis of the vehicle while a rear portion of the trailing arm supports the wheel. A cross-beam of the twist axle connects the two trailing arms and provides lateral and roll stiffness.
Due to space constraints, some rear-wheel drive vehicles use a different type of suspension, referred to as an independent suspension. In an independent suspension system, each rear wheel is allowed to move independently from the opposing wheel. In this arrangement there is no cross-member that interferes with other components, such as the prop-shaft. Generally, the independent suspension systems are more costly and complex than the twist-beam suspensions. However, in some applications this suspension is desirable as it provides additional space for other vehicle components, such as the drivetrain for example.
Accordingly, while existing vehicle suspension systems are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a suspension system for a rear-wheel drive vehicle with improved lateral stiffness and ride comfort, at a reduced cost and complexity.